Abby's Tale
by JMP Reality
Summary: Take place after the last episode. Here is the story of Abby crash landed on a planet that full of beauty, but mystery. However so is she. Follow her through her adventure on this planet, flashback of her past, and her quest to find her team. Loving, Loyal, and Respect for other that what you need to control the pink lion. Well two out three ain't bad for Abby.
1. Intro

Abby didn't know what was happening. All she knew she was in her pink lion in the castle escaping from Zarcon into the wormhole. Next thing she knew the vortex turn purple, all the Paladins flew out and screaming and going through the walls. After she saw that she closed her eyes, tried to keep her lion steady, but no luck. She swift into the wall and started to crash landed on a planet. Abby opened her eyes to drive but she crashed into a wall and blacked out. Luckily a mysterious stranger got her out of the broken machine and dragged her to safety.


	2. Chapter 1

"What the quiznak?" the pink Paladin mourned as she try to sit up, but grunted in pain and held her side. "Easy you could have broken ribs." said a soft voice. Abby looked behind her and saw a light blue skin woman with 2 light pink buns in her hair and wearing a white victorian gown. The teen jumped out of her skin as she shouted, "Who the quiznak are you?" And try to escape, but she grunted in pain again. The blue girl gently touch her arm and said kindly, "Please lay back down." Then she set the girl back down. After that the other girl pressed a button and a blue scanner lit up across Abby.

After it was done scanning a picture showed up of the paladin's skeleton. Abby gave a confused face as the blue girl explained, "Good news is no broken bones. Just a few bruises." "That's great." the teen said happily as she tried to get up, but shouted in pain again. The girl put the other down again gently as she explained, "But you still need to rest and put cold compress on it." Abby rolled her eyes and lay back down. The pink haired girl smiled as the teen did that then she apologized, "I'm sorry I scared you." "You didn't scare me you startled me." the blonde explained. The girl giggled then said, "Well I still apologize." The paladin also chucked. Then she hold out a hand and said, "Well thank for saving me um.." The sweet girl grabbed the hand and answered, "Luna."

"Abby." the paladin said and shook Luna's hand. Then the teen looked around and asked, "Where am I and how did I get here?" "Well you are in the infirmary in my castle on Belvin and I don't where you came from, but you crash into my garden in a giant robotic animal." the girl answered then pointed at a window and there's it was. The pink lion was just laying on it side while there was a path a grass missing under it and it was cover by ruin rosebushes.

"Oops." Abby said embarrassed then apologized, "Sorry about that." Luna just shrugged it off, "It's fine that garden is always getting crash on only not by giant cats." Both girls laugh, but Luna asked, "Why did you crash?" The pink paladin sat up slowly, holding her head and explained, "I don't know. All I just remember me and my team were escaping Zarcon." "Who's Zarcon?" Luna questioned. "You don't know who Zarcon is?" Abby said shock while the blue girl just shook her head. The pink paladin then explained, "Zarcon is an evil dictator who going to destroy planets or even galaxies." "Oh my." Luna said frightened. "Yep and the only way to stop him is my team to form Voltron and defeat him."

Then the paladin realized something. "Wait, did anyone else crash?" "Just you i'm afraid." the girl answered. That when Abby got worry and asked, "Where's my helmet?" Then she saw it grabbed it, put it on and shouted, "Guys, guys! Anyone there? Hello?" But she only got static. The pink paladin was about to cry, but she held back her tears, stood up and said, "I have to find them." Luna touch her shoulder and said, "I'll help you. There some equipment in my father's lab. We can see if we can get a signal there." Abby grinned from ear to ear and said, "Thanks, now let's go." The two girls then got out the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 2

Luna guide Abby though the castle and the paladin look around and asked, "Are you a doctor or something?" The blue girl frowned and explained, "No, but I want to be. But for now I'm the princess of Belvin." "Well you pretty good from what I saw." Luna blushed and she saw the lab door and open it. Abby was amazed. "Now this a lab." The Princess grinned and said, "Thank you." Then she went to a desk and asked, "May I have your helmet please." The blonde put the helmet on the table and the princess started to put wires and plugs into it.

"So you're a doctor and an engineer." the pink paladin commented. Luna smiled then when back to work. Abby looked around and saw a freeze ray. "Did you dad make this?" she asked as she pick it up." The princess shook her head and she continued work and explained, "Actually I made it. It sort of a hobby of mine. I also created a fire blaster if you want to see it." Abby saw it and grabbed it too. Then she pretended to shoot them. "Man, Keith and Lance would love these." "Are they part of your team?" the princess asked. The paladin put the weapons down and informed, "Yeah and not even that. They're my best friends. Well Lance is. Keith and me are more or less acquaintances."

The pink haired grinned then she asked, "How long have you been best friends?" Abby lead back against the desk and answered, "Oh, for like forever." "Goodness that long." Luna said surprised. "Oh that's just an expression." The blonde explained. "But if you want specific. We became friends when we were 6. Him and Hunk too." "Is he part of your team too." Abby nodded. Then she said, "Man I haven't thought of the first time we made in along time.

 _Flashback_

" _I don't see why Abigail has to go to public school." Abby's dad said as he was putting gel in his black greasy hair. Abby's mom was sitting on bed couching in a Kleenex then she explained, "Because the headmaster said that it would be good for her to make friends and improve her behavior Mac."_

 _Mac check his hair one more time then he asked, "Why can't she be more like April. She never misbehave and she had tons of friends and that was only in Elementary." His wife gave him a look and said, "Macaulay, stop comparing our daughters as one person. They are both individual human being." Then a little Abby pop out in front of her parents' door with light blonde mix match pigtails, a hot pink t-shirt with a funny monster on it, jeans with splatter paint on them and one pink sneaker and one purple. "Look mommy and daddy I dress myself." Her mom smile said that's great Baby." However her father mumbled, "And that's why she has no friends. She's too strange." "She's being create." his wife mumbled back. Macaulay looked at his daughter and commanded, "Abigail, go get change into something more appropriate." Abby just did a raspberry at him and ran back in her room._

 _The father just stare at his wife and said, "And this is why she misbehave she has no respect for high authority and you encouraging it." "I'll talk to her," the mother volunteer and went in her daughter's room. And the little girl did listen to her father she was wearing matching shoes and cleaner jeans, but she still wore her monster's shirt. She was also fitting her hair._

 _Her mom smiled, walked toward her, hold out her hand for the hairbrush which Abby gave and started to brush the little girl's hair. As she brush she commanded, "Baby, after I finish your hair. You need to say sorry to Daddy." "Ok." little Abby agreed._

 _After a few seconds, Abby had matching pigtails. She smiled then ran downstairs and sat down at the dining table and started to eat her breakfast and she said while food in her mouth to her cook, "Thank you Melody." The cook tip her hat and smiled. However her father looked down from his paper and said, "Abigail, don't talked with your mouth full." "Sorry Daddy and sorry I sticked my tongue out." Her father just humbled it off and went back to his paper and his wife just gave him a look But then they saw their other daughter and Mac said, "Good morning April rain." "Morning Daddy, Morning Mom, morning Abby." "Morning April." Abby mumbled as her mother got kiss on the cheek. Then she asked, "April, if you don't mind, but can you dropped off Abby at her new school because I got a doctor appointment and your father had a confess meeting."_

" _Not a problem. I would love to dropped of Abby to her first day." the sister said excitedly and stare at her little sister while the other just rolled her eyes. Then the oldest glanced at her father and asked, "So what is this meeting is about Daddy?" "You know about the building of the new flight school." "Oh I can't wait till it's built." April said excitedly. "The first Soda to be a co-pilot." Macaulay said proudly._

 _Abby got upset so her mom comforted, "And the first Soda to be on monkey bars." The little girl grinned and said excitedly, "Yeah I can't wait." "Well you don't have to wait any longer Abby because we need to go." her sister explained and both of the Soda's girls got out of their seats, went out the door, went in April's pink car and drove to school._

 _When they made it to the Elementary, April explained, "Sorry I can't come with you, but I have a cheer squad meeting in 10 minutes, but I can postpone it if you are nervous." However Abby was already out of the car and headed to the playground. "Ok Nevermind." the sister said upset then she drove away._

 _At the playground the little girl tugged on her light pink backpack and walked toward the monkey bars. However she saw some girls so she decide to talk to them. "Hi." she greeted. "Hi." said a redhead while the other two wave. "What're doing?" Abby asked. "Oh Stephanie was just showing a picture of her new cat." a raven haired informed excitedly. "Yeah, I couldn't actually show her, but my mom let me bring a picture." Stephanie explained. "It's bring your pet to school day for show in tell." said the other girl. "Oh I can asked my mom if I can bring Fluffy." Abby said happily. "Oh do you have a picture of Fluffy?" asked Stephanie. "Yeah!" Abby said then she pulled the picture out of her book bag and Fluffy was a big hairy tarantula. The girls saw the picture and ran screaming._

 _Abby just shrugged it off and headed toward the monkey bars again. But then she saw a skinny and a chubby boys being picked on by an older boy. She frowned then walked toward them and shouted, "Hey leave them alone." The three boys saw that and the oldest just laughed and said, "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Then the little girl smirked and answered, "This." and she karate flip him. The two boys were shocked while the bully got up and ran away while Abby smiled victoriously._

" _That's was so cool." shouted the thin one who was definitely the excited one between the two. "Yeah thanks" said the chubby one shyly. "No problem. Sensei said use my power for those who need it." the blonder explained. "Teach me." commanded the excited one. "I wish, but Mommy said I can't do that anymore." "Ah oh well what's your name karate girl?" asked the shy one. "My name is Abby." Abby greeted. "I'm Hunk." greeted the chubby one. "And I'm Lance." explained the skinny one. "You guys want to see a picture of my tarantula?" "Sure!" Lance answered while Hunk wasn't sure, but he was curious. Then Abby got the picture out. "Cool!" the excited one shouted. Then he said, "My hermana says that tarantulas are the deadliest spiders ever live." Hunk got scared, but Abby explained, "Not my Fluffy. She actually eats the deadly bugs that crawl out of my window." "Oh that's good." Hunk said relieved._

 _Then Abby put the picture away and asked, "Hey, you guys want to go on the monkey bars? I never been on them before." "What?!" Lance yelled. Then he grabbed the little girl's hand and explained, "You don't know what you're missing." However before they could even take one step a teacher said, "Ok, everyone line up." "Aw man." the excited boy complained. "All well we can go on them at resuss. If Abby wants to" explained Hunk. "That would be awesome." Abby said gladly. After the three of them line up to go in the building._


	4. Chapter 3

Abby couldn't help, but smile of all the things the three of them had did throughout their lives. However she got out of her trance when both girls heard, "Luna? My Darling Moon? Where are you?" Luna gasped then whispered, "That's my father! He doesn't like outsiders." The paladin took the hint and hid under one of the desk.

After that the princess shouted, "In here, father." The King enter and asked, "What are you doing here? You need to be downstairs and picking out your wedding's setting." Luna lift off her goggles and look at her father who had the same skin tone as her, but had fluffy red hair. Then the princess explained, "I will father after I fix my friend's helmet so she can call her team and they can form Voltron." "Ok then." the King said and was about to walk out, but then realized what his daughter said and questioned, "Wait what? Voltron is a folk tale to scare away of nightmares." But then Abby pop out and she and Luna pointed at the pink paladin's helmet.

"What the what?" the King said as he adjusted his future ish eye glass. Then he gasped and said, "My dear paladin. I'm so sorry of being rude. Please let me take care of your helmet." "But father I've been working on it." Luna interrupted. "I know my darling moon, but you need to focus on your wedding. Also you need to show our heroic guest your room so she can bathe and put more comfortable clothes on." "Yes father." Luna agreed while Abby thank and bow, "Thank you Your majesty." "Oh please call me X." X explained. Then the two girls headed out of the lab.

Once the two girls made it in the guest room, Abby was out of her paladin suit and in a white long shirt with light pink sleeves and she wore light pink pants. She was also lying on the bed with an ice pack on her bruised ribs. As she laid there and Luna was on a computer if there was another way to find the pink paladin's team.

"Anything yet?" the teen asked. "I'm afraid not." the blue girl explained sadly. "Ugh." the teen moaned. "Where are they?" she whispered to herself as she stare at the ceiling. Then she asked the princess, "So why is your dad so work up about you getting marry?" After that she looked at the other girl and continued, "While you care more of finding so stranger's friends."

Luna turned around and explained, "Well stopping Zarcon sound important to you." "But you didn't know Zarcon and from meeting your dad, he doesn't either." Abby counter back. Luna looked down and confessed, "Well this marriage is arrange. I mean I met Lucius before and he's a charming and kind lord, but I should know more about him."

Abby rolled her eyes, sit up and said, "Really, does the money really that important. I mean if your dad want more cash that dummy should have just sale his inventions." Luna shook her head and said, "No, it's not for money. It's for freedom." Abby had a confused face and questioned, "What?"

The blue girl stood up from the computer, sat on the bed and explained, "Long time ago people from all over the Galaxy would come to Belvin. Then all of the sudden people would contacting to Belvin. So when Lucius came he told my father if we get marry he will get Belvin back on the map." After that the princess sighed, smiled, and said, "And that is one good thing about this marriage because then I can finally travel to Earth."

Abby's eyes went big and explained, "Wait, I can bring you to Earth as soon the chaos end." Luna grinned ear to ear and said excitedly, "You know Earth." "Know Earth? I live on Earth." the blonde joked. The princess screamed which made the paladin jumped. Then Luna questioned, "You are from Earth." Abby was afraid to speak so she just nodded. After that the pink haired girl grabbed the paladin cheeks and said, "I never knew Earth people were so…" "So what?" the teen interrupted. "So pink."

Abby blushed because no one call her that ever. Then she jumped when Luna let go of her face and forcefully grabbed her hand and shouted, "Come, I must show you my Earth collection. And the two ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

"Here it is." Luna said excitedly as she opened a door and dragged the pink paladin in and when Abby entered she saw she was in antique store.

"Wow. You do collect a lot of old stuff." Abby commented. "Thank you." Then the princess ran toward a curtain and said, "But that's not the best part." After that she pull back the curtain and it was a mural of the galaxies. "Holy quiznak, did you paint this?" Abby asked excitedly. "I afraid not, but I do add planets that Lucius describe to me." Luna explained. "Then who paint this?" the paladin questioned. "My mother." the princess answered.

However when she said that Luna looked away in shame. "What's wrong?" The princess touch one of her buns and explained, "Oh I not allow to mention my mother." Abby's eyes went big as she shouted, "What!?" which made the blue girl jumped. "Sorry." the paladin apologized. "But how can you not talk about your own mother."

"Well because she abandon us. A long time ago my mother crashed on Belvin and my father did everything to make sure she was well, save, and happy. However the mistake he did to her was he fell in love and once he did she was gone only leaving me in her place." Luna said straight out. "Oh." Abby said with guilt as she sat back down on a chair. "I guess your mother and you have a good relationship." the princess said with curiosity.

 _Flashback_

 _An eight year old Abby wearing a black dress with anger and sadness in her eyes was standing in front of a grave that said 'Virginia Elizabeth Soda'._

The pink paladin just looked down and said with anger and sadness as she explained, "We did, but she die when I was little." "Oh I'm so sorry." Luna apologized. Abby got up and said while holding in her anger, "Don't apologize. It's not like it was your fault."

Then she saw a Rubix cube, grabbed it and started to solved it in different. Luna was amazed and asked, "That's how it work?" Abby stare down at the toy and said confusedly, "Uh yeah. I played with these thing back on earth all the time. Lance and Hunk were alway impress how I solve it in like 20 seconds."

"Well I'm also impress and I don't even know what that thing is." the blue girl explained. Abby giggled and said, "Well if you're curious about what in your collections. I tell you."

Luna had no time to wait and grabbed an old digital camera and questioned, "What's this?" "Oh that's a camera. You use it to take pictures." Abby explained. Then she took the object and said, "Here let's take a pic."

After that, Luna came over to the paladin and Abby put an arm around the princess, lift the camera in the air and said, "Say cheese." and she took the picture which made a flash which made Luna's eyes small. So the blue girl rubbed them and said, "They should rename it the Blind Ray."

Abby laughed as she took the picture and shake it so it would appear and when it did she gave it to the princess. Luna took it and said with amazement, "That is amazing." After that the princess took the camera and examined it and asked, "How did it do that?" Abby was about to explained, but one of the Luna's maid came in and said, "My lady, dinner is ready and also Prince Lucius has arrived to join you and the king."

Luna put the object down and said, "Thank you Maryam. We will down right away." The maid bowed then exited the room. After that the princess put on her tiara and walked out the door. However Abby wasn't following her. "Are you coming?" The paladin looked in a mirror and said, "In a second." "Ok." Luna said and waited a sec. Then said, "It's been a second." Abby just laugh and explained, "It's just an expression. I'm just fixing my hair." "Oh." the blue girl said. After that she grabbed the paladin's hand said, "You look great and your hair look perfectly yellow and pink. Now come on." Abby just got surprised a how the princess was strong as she was being pulled to the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 5

The two girls made it to the dining hall and saw X and a teen boy with light green skin and long white hair tied back. Also had a welcoming smile on his face as he saw the two girls.

The prince walked toward the princess and paladin and kissed Luna's hand. After that he said sweetly, "It's good to see you my bride." "Oh you must be the charming Lucius." Abby informed. Lucius looked at the pink paladin and asked, "Oh and who's this spark of pink?" The teen blushed as the blue girl explained, "This is Abby. The paladin of Voltron. She's a space hero."

Abby blushed even deeper and said, "Oh I won't say hero. I'm just stopping this evil Emperor from taking over the galaxy." "Well that sounds like a hero to me." the prince explained. Abby wanted to said more, but X interpreted, "I glad everyone is acquainted, but dinner's getting cold."

After that everyone sat down at the dining table and began to eat except for Abby who was examining it and noticed it was just tomato soup so she was eating soundly. Until an eyeball pop in her food which ruin that appetite.

Luna stare at the paladin and asked quietly. "What's wrong?" "There's an eye in my soup." Abby whispered. "Oh that the braople's eye the main ingredient on braople's soup. It add flavor. Don't worry you don't have to eat it. I don't like them either." The teen shrugged and ate around the eye.

After a few minutes, the next course came out and it was a big turkey and an animal that look like a lobster. Abby knew what she was getting and she went to grabbed the leg of the turkey. However Lucius was going to grabbed the same leg. "I'm so sorry." the prince apologized. "Ladies choose first on which part of the birdlock first." The paladin shook it off and said, "No, it's fine. You're a prince so really you should get…" But she stopped when she noticed the green prince exposed wrist and it wasp robotic.

"Abby, are you okay?" Luna asked sweetly. Unfortunately the teen blackout from the question and had a flashback.

 _Abby was three and ready for bed when she see her mom working on the same robotics. Then the scientist stopped what she was doing when she saw her daughter. "You ready for bed baby?" the mother questioned. Little Abby nodded so her mom turned off the machine and picked up the little girl and headed to her bedroom._

 _Once they got in there, the mother tucked the little girl in, put her heart shaped night light on, kissed her little forehead and said, "Good night baby." "Good night Mommy." said little Abby. After that her mom left and shut her door. However before the little girl could sleep she heard, "You have been working on that thing again, haven't Virginia?" It was her father and her mother answered, "Yes I have Mac. I almost close of figuring out where it came from." "Virginia, the last time you found something and tried to figure it out, you were pregnant and now Abigail is paler than the moon." "And she is just as beautiful as April. Now will you excuse Macaulay I got work to do. And I'll be fine…"_

 _Flash forward five years later_

" _Don't worry Abby, we will be at the hospital soon." Lance's mother comforted as his father speed toward the place. Meanwhile little Hunk was holding little Abby while she was holding a cellphone and Lance asked with concern, "What did April say now?" "She said 'Hurry.' Abby cried. "You heard her Dad." Lance commanded. "I'm going as fast I can guys." the father explained._

 _A few seconds later, they made it. However when they got inside all they saw April in tears as she cried, "It's too late. They couldn't do anything." Everyone was in shock and tears as Abby screamed, "No! No! Mommy!" and she ran.. "Abby!" everyone yelled, but she wasn't listening she ran and ran toward the room and just had big eyes._

However the flashback ended and paladin Abby jumped out her seat and yelled. "Abby are you okay?" Luna asked again as X and Lucius just stare at her. Abby just turned around and ran out of the dining room. "Abby?!" the princess shouted as she ran after the teen.


	7. Chapter 6

In a panic, Abby ran to the nearest room and slammed through the door and slammed it shut. After that she paced in circles while repeating herself, "Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!"

"Abby!" Luna said with concern. The paladin jumped and looked at the princess then she hid her face and tried to run off. However the blue girl grabbed the teen's hand before she could go far.

"I'm so sorry I embarrassed you in from of Lucius." Abby apologized. Luna stare the pink girl in the eye with kindness and said, "You didn't do anything." After that the princess guide the teen to the bed and said, "Come on sit and I'll make to some tea." Abby nodded and did what she was told. "So do you want strawberry or herbal tea?" the princess asked as she steam up the water in the machine. "Herbal. I'm allergic to strawberries." the paladin explained. "Okay then." the blue girl acknowledged and went to make the tea.

After a few seconds, the tea was done and the princess handed the cup to the distress teen. "Thanks." Abby thanked. "Your welcome." Luna said. As Abby took the first sip, the blue girl asked, "So what happened at dinner? Did the birdlock come back to life?" The paladin giggled at the joke, but Luna was serious. "Wait you're serious?" "Yes that why the cook cut off the head because those creature are so stubborn." Luna explained.

"Ok then, but no it wasn't the food." Abby explained as she took another sip. "Then what was it?" Luna questioned with more worry eyes. Abby sighed, put her cup down and started to explained.

"So staring at Lucius's wrist made you rethink of the machine that made your mother sick." the princess repeated. "Yes." Abby said then asked, "Did Lucius like work with radioactive machinery or something?" Luna shook her head and explained, "No, in fact he not that interested in technology. That why my father was so charm I would marry him because he would be the last person to steal my father's tech."

Abby lay down on the bed and sighed, "Great I now I'm thinking that even royal jewelry is the killer of my mom." Luna lay right next to her and said, "At let you have memories of your mother. Father barely remembers what she look like."

The paladin was confused and questioned, "Wait, how come can't he remember her face. Wasn't she the love of his life." The blue girl shrugged and explained, "All I know is everytime I show him the picture of her, he just doesn't recognize her." "How do you recognize her if you never met her?" Abby asked.

"Like this." Luna explained as she pulled out a picture and handed to the paladin. It was a picture of a woman with darker blue with a pink tattoo of a butterfly around her eyes looking like she was wearing a mask. She also had bright hair like Luna only it was down shoulder length and it was all wavy. Also what was interesting she was wearing the same outfit Abby was wearing.

"See the background." the princess started as the teen looked at it more. "As you can see she in my collecting room, but look the mural is half complete. Also look at the window and look at the sky." "So? It just a regular blue sky I got at home. the paladin said. "Exactly now look at the sky now." the princess commanded which Abby did.

"It's purple." the teen. "Yes." Luna said excitedly. "But how?" Abby asked. "I don't know, but all I know my father said when the sky was blue every Belvin could leave and we had people visit. Then all of the sudden the sky turned purple and Blevens couldn't leave." Luna explained. "Maybe it has something to do with the Galra."

Abby suggested. "The Who?" the blue girl questioned. "Zarkon's people." the teen explained. "Maybe that it." Luna said excitedly. "Well let's tell X." Abby said with confident. Luna nodded and the girls headed out the door. However before they left the princess gave Abby the picture of her mother and said, "Here take this." "Why?" "It will help you anytime you miss your mother." "Thanks, but it's ok. I got my mom's bracelet for memories." Abby explained as she showed a light gray bracelet on her wrist. After that two went on their way.


	8. Chapter 7

The two girls ran into the lab as Luna shouted, "Father!" Which made X (who was working on Abby's helmet) jumped and took off his goggles. Then he asked "My darling moon, what wrong?" Luna smiled and explained, "We know why the sky is purple."

The king was curious so he said, "Oh really? Then explain." Luna was so excited as she explained, "Zarkon's people turned it purple so Blevins can't escape." X just shook and looked at his daughter like she was crazy and said, "Luna, you and that crazy imagination of your."

After that he looked at Abby and said, "And here your helmet pink paladin. Unfortunately I couldn't fix your communication. However I was able to put a tracking device so you will be able to find the other paladin." Then he press a button and it showed a map of the galaxy

"Uh thanks X." the teen thank, but she was confused why he laugh at Luna's theory and wanted to said something. However Luna beat her to the punch. "Father I'm being serious. Zarkon want our planet not exist so he'll take over or attack it later."

The king rubbed his eyes with annoyance. After that he showed to two girl a hologram map of the Galaxy and explained, "Luna, darling moon, you see this map." The princess nodded. "Here Belvin. It's still on the map and if it's on the map it's exist." X informed then asked the paladin "Also if Zarkon wanted to attack or enslave it wouldn't he already have done it paladin." Abby didn't want to agreed, but she had to, "Yeah he would."

"Exactly." the said as he put his future ish eye glass on while Luna was frustrated and said, "But father, the sky…" but got interrupted by the king, "No, but Luna and the sky changes because the climatic changes." After he called a maid in, "Mayam, bring Luna and Abby to their rooms."

"Yes your majesty." said Mayam as she was ready to bring the girls to the room. However Luna wanted her father to believe her, "But father please." That's when Abby got an idea and said, "Do worry Mayam, I will make sure Luna is in bed."

The maid nodded and the teen grabbed the princess's hand. Afterwards, the two girls left the lab which made Luna upset. "I can't believe my father and you don't believe me." Luna said with frustration. Abby looked at her and defended, "I believe you. Trust me. I just needed to tell you my plan in private." After that she asked, "Your room is the one with the awesome tea maker right?"

The princess was surprise as she nodded. "Cool." Abby said and two went inside the room and the paladin looked around to see if X or staff were around. Luckily they weren't and the teen nodded with approval and shut the door.

After she looked at her helmet and tried out the map as she explained, "Here the plan. Once I find where Hunk or Lance are then we are out of here and going to them to find the others." "Wait we?" Luna questioned. "You are coming with me." "I am?" the princess asked excitedly. Abby nodded.

After that the paladin got someone or make that two someones. "Holy quiznak, both of them on the same planet. That's perfect." However Abby got sad and said, "But without a wormhole it will take 10,000 years to get there." "We will be dead by then." Luna said.

Abby smiled at little at the princess unawareness to expressions and said, "Well I won't say that, but we do need to get there as soon as possible." The paladin sat on the bed and wished, "I wished that whoever made those lions would make sure they could make wormholes."

Luna also sat on the bed and suggested, "Maybe I can give it the ability make wormholes." "You can? How?" the teen asked. "I study them in this book." the princess explained as she pulled out a book of wormholes and handed it to the paladin. Abby looked at it and said, "Alright then, but we need to leave tonight."

Luna smiled and said, "I'll have it done by then." Abby nodded then she stare at the princess and said, "Also you should dress into something less princessesie so no one will reckon you." Luna looked at herself and said, "Good point."

After that the princess stare at the paladin and said, "Thank you for not thinking I'm crazy." Abby smiled and said, "No problem. Now let's get out of here."


	9. Chapter 8

Pinky, the pink lion, was in the Belvin garden laying down while Abby pet her nose as Luna work on her in the back. "Don't worry, Pink, Luna is almost done." the paladin comforted and just like that the blue girl pop out and said cheerfully, "All set back here."

"Great, that's fantastic. Then we should get going.." Abby said with confidence, but her tone changed as she saw what the princess was wearing.

Luna was wearing a tight skin gray suit (which showoff her curves) with matching boots and a white doctor coat. Finally her hair was in a long braid. "Wow." Abby said amazed. The princess smiled, twirled and explained excitedly, "I know right. The perfect disguise. No will expect that I'm a princess."

After that the blue girl put one hand on her hip while the other play with her braid as Luna swirled her hips which made the paladin flustered and said, "Well let's not just stand here. Let's get this show on the road." "We're going to a show?" Luna asked excitedly as Pinky opened her mouth for the two girls enter. "It's just an expression. It mean let's go." Abby explained. "Oh." Luna said as the pink lion closed her mouth.

M

As Abby sat down and her seat move up, Luna stood behind and explained, "So I look at our coordinates to Lance and Hunk." "And?" the paladin asked as she press button to start up Pinky. "And they are underwater."

"Oh great." Abby said sarcastically as she put her helmet on. "But don't worry I have come with solutions." Luna explained as she grabbed a bag that was behind her and pulled out objects. "Helmets and oxygen tanks." "Don't need that I got my own." the teen informed as she pointed at her helmet. "Okay then." the princess said. Then she grabbed the extra tank and helmet and shouted, "Open up Pinky!"

"I don't think she can understand you…." Abby tried to explained. However the pink lion opened up. "Okay then. Go back to what you were doing." Luna nodded and threw the tank and helmet out which made a Big Bang. The paladin cringed as she explained, "First of all quietly and second how come glass can make a metal bang noise?" "Oh Belvin's ground does not create good soil, but my mother loves flowers so he invented this metal material that can create flowers."

"That's sweet, but seriously we are trying to sneak out so we have to be quiet." Abby informed. Luna nodded and explained, "Don't worry I will be a quiet braople." The paladin gave her a confused look and the princess asked, "Is that not an expression?" The teen realized then answered, "Sure."

After that Abby started Pinky, the pink lion started to fly, and Luna started screaming. Which made the paladin freak out and questioned, "What!? What is it?! What's wrong?!" The princess blushed from embarrassment as she explained, "I'm sorry. I never been on a spaceship before let alone an animal base one."

After that the princess got sad and said, "If you don't want to bring me on your trip to your friends and defeat Zarkon, I understand." and was about to get off. However Abby said, "No first we are flying and I don't want you to break your legs and second you need to be on this trip to prove your dad that Zarkon is staying over your planet and thirdly we need someone to give us medical attention."

Luna grinned and said, "You do believe." After that she hugged behind the paladin which made the teen blushed. And as Abby blushed she said, "Well let just say I been in your shoes." The blue girl looked confused as she look down at her shoes and explained, "My shoes look too big for you."

Abby tried not to laugh as she explained, "That another expression. I have been in the same situation." After that she had a flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _Abby who was 15 with long hair and bangs with pink tips was at her father's office begging, "Dad you gotta listen. I think there are aliens out there." Mac wasn't listen and was pretending to be on his until his daughter said, "I went to Mom's old office and…" "I told you not to go in there." Abby had to think of something, "I know, but I found some information…." The mayor put his hand up to stop her and said, "Not another word Abigail. Now go to your room and pack." "Pack?" the teen questioned. Macaulay smiled and explained, "Why yes because the linbo is going to bring you to Galaxy Garrison in an hour." Abby went big eye and shouted, "What?!" Then explained, "Dad I can't. My goal was go to Las Vegas with the Pinkers after I graduate high school." "Not anymore dear. Beside those people were nothing, but fugitives so I send them where they belong." "Dad some of them had to do that to survive." the stubborn teen explained. However Macaulay didn't listen and change the subject, "Also after you pack I arranged a haircut to get rid of those pink tips." "But Dad!" Abby yelled. "No, but Abigail. Now go."_

 _About three years later, Abby was now 18 with her new short hair that her father suggested. However she still dye the tips of her bangs pink and dye her whole hair yellow. She was also now video messaging on her laptop April who was holding an one year old. "April I really think there something up with that Kerberos mission since with all the other successful mission before. Heck even your mission was successful . April gave her a look as the sister adjust her child as she asked, "Are still on that conspiracy theory about aliens again?" The teen had offended looked and explained, "They are real. Look at the evidence April even Mom was studying the alien tech and the government didn't want her on that mission because of it." The older sister frowned and informed, "No because Mom was too sick to go on it." "But that also prove Dad in on it because he would have able to afford Mom's treatments." April put her baby down and said, "Dad was in debt and depress." Abby looked down and said, "Right." "Why don't you talk about this to Lance and Hunk." April said. "I am not getting them into this." "No because if I told them about this they are even going to think I'm crazy or they going to quit their dreams because they're scare." Abby explained. After that she begged, "April please believe me and please because I want to know the truth without Hunk and Lance getting suspicious…." However she was interrupted by a knock and Lance voice, "Abby?" And she was speeding to close that laptop. "It's open guys." Lance and Hunk looked at her and she asked, "What?" Hunk answered, "We need to go the simulation before General make us do laps again." "And where your cute roommate?" Lance asked. Abby stood and explained, "First of all let me get in uniform and second she in the library studying as usual you dummy." Then she gentle hit the back of Lance's head and headed to that bathroom. However she heard a shout in her head, "Abby! Abby!"_

Then she realized she was back in Pinkie and it was Luna screaming and then she saw a fireball coming at them and she tried to avoid it, but it hit them and they came crashing down.

Turn out the fireball was shot at the Belvin's castle and the shooter was Lucius and he smiled evilly as he turned to a screen to Zarkon and said, "The pink lion and paladin are eliminated." Zarkon smiled and said, "Excellent now bring the lion here and you will get your reward." "Of course my emperor." Lucius agree with a grin.


	10. Chapter 9

However Abby and Luna didn't crash. They were on the ground with no damage to the pink lion. Meanwhile Abby and Luna grabbed on each other for dear life. After that Abby questioned, "Why aren't we dead?" Luna wonder too and said, "That should have kill us." Then the princess looked forward and explained, "Maybe is something to do with that."

Abby also looked forward and saw a pink forcefield around the whole lion. "Pinky, when were you able to do this?" the paladin asked the lion. After that she saw the blue girl looking down sad. "What's wrong Luna?" Luna looked up and explained, "It's my fault. I shouldn't be here." Then she tried to get off, but Abby stopped her and explained, "First of people shoot at me all the time. It's nothing new to me and second, we are flying."

Luna stare at the paladin, smiled a little, and went back to her spot. Abby also smiled and continued to fly. And as they blasted to the atmosphere, Abby noticed that the sky was blue for a sec and when they exit it was purple again. However the paladin shook it off when the princess asked with curiosity, "What's that?" The teen looked up and saw Belvin's neighboring planet that was covered with snow. Abby smiled and explained, "That is snow." Luna grinned and said excitedly, "I want to see snow."

"Well you will get to see it when I bring you to earth." Abby explained. "Really!?" the blue girl shouted with glee. "Really." Abby answered. Then after she looked at Pinky's control panel and asked, "Which one is the wormhole button?" Luna looked down and explained, "This one." and she press the button and a wormhole appear. Abby first looked at the wormhole then Luna and said, "Ready to meet the Galaxy." The princess grinned and said, "Ready." And the two girls blasted through the wormhole.


End file.
